


Untainted Innocence

by Jayden und Verwelkt (SailorVFan10)



Series: For We Are the Beautiful Thieves [8]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Community: mission_insane, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorVFan10/pseuds/Jayden%20und%20Verwelkt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was like a child dancing in the rain, spinning faster and faster as the petals fell all around her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untainted Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted under the one shot collection "For We Are the Beautiful Thieves". For the Mission Insane challenge on Livejournal.
> 
> Table 18 - weather  
> Prompt - #008 dew

Nagi never had time to appreciate the finer things in nature until he met Tot. He met her in the yard of her "Papa's" mansion, where she was marveling the trees early in the morning, during spring.  
"Isn't it pretty?" she asked him, beholding a rosebud sprinkled with the morning dew. He nodded as she plucked away the petals one by one, sprinkling them over the ground when there were enough gathered in her hand.

She reminded him of a little kid, her innocence untainted as she danced in the morning sun and he smiled to himself.


End file.
